Voya Nui Adventure
Voya Nui Adventure was an online game where the player can play as all the Toa Inika to train them to free the All-American Rejects band, featured on FreeTheBand.com in 2006. Controls * Use Mouse to aim and press to fire * Use the Arrow Keys or W,A,S,D to move the Inika * Use the Space Bar to toggle the character selection screen when you have rescued an Inika. You can swap out Inika warriors anytime. Stats Matoro * Health-10 * Armor-5 * Speed-8 * Firepower-4 "Laser-Powered Ice Sword has a very high rate of fire, unlimited ammo, and slow recharge." Jaller * Health-10 * Armor-3 * Speed-6 * Firepower-6 "Flame sword has a slow recharge with unlimited energy and very powerful blast." Hahli * Health-10 * Armor-2 * Speed-10 * Firepower-10 "Extremely Powerful Hydra Harpoon only has four shots. Collect them after firing." Hewkii * Health-10 * Armor-10 * Speed-3 * Firepower-2 "Hyper-Powered Vibra Axe requires no recharge and has an extremely high rate" Nuparu * Health-10 * Armor-8 * Speed-3 * Firepower-8 "Laser-Powered Blaster Drill has a lot of power but a very slow recharge" Kongu *'Health-10' *Armor-9 *Speed-8 *Firepower-10 Walkthrough * Level One You start as Toa Inika Matoro. There is a green tower that will fire green ball of energy. Avoid that. Start firing at it by putting your mouse over it and preeing down. it would be wise to keep moving. If you like music go to the glowing carved tablet at the top. You'll then find out that it is an MP3. After that go to right entrance and you'll find Thok waiting for you. Thok has the same fire power as Matoro. He has mastered the hit-n-run, and what ever you do, DO NOT get within melee range of him or he will defeat you quickly, so be careful. You'll also see a small heath restorer. don't get it yet unless you've really taken a beating, and save until then. Once you beat Thok there will be a Voya Nui Key where he was standing. Go to it and top gate will open. Go through and you will be attacked by another green tower. Destroy it and you will see Jaller hiding behind a rock. go to him and he will say, "Thanks. I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of that jam. I owe you one." Click the space bar and you can see that you can play as Jaller by clicking on him. you will also see another MP3 in the corner. If you haven't used that health bonus yet, please do. Level One is complete with Matoro and Jaller: "That was a tense run-in with Thok. This island must be crawling with PIRAKA- I'm sure we'll see more like him. I think we are coming up on some icy territory, so be ready for slippery conditions and more PIRAKA." * Level Two On this level you are on frozen ground with a group of ice poles. Before you try anything else, worry about Zaktan, because he will attack you within second of your arrival. He's tough and has a pretty good attack, (the same attack as Nuparu) but with the right timing and movement you should beat him. Now look around the area, (if you haven't already), you'll see a see a bunch of ice poles. There's nothing special about them, but blow them up if you wish. There's an MP3 here if you're interested. Now go to the bottom hall. You'll be in a room guarded by a green tower in the bottom left corner. It will rapidly fire at you. Luckily the rocks are there for a reason. It might take awhile,but I find that you should hide behind the pair rocks directly down from the hall, having you face the green tower and your back face the hall. Matoro would be a choice for this one. Quickly run to the left of the rock and fire at the tower once and run back. Do this until it is destroyed. Save health bonus for until one of the Inika are in critical condition. Now, you see Hahli. Go to her and she will say to you, "Wow. That was a close one. Thanks for the help. Now lets go get those Piraka." Notice there is an MP3 here also. Next go back up through the top hall and then the hall on your right. Vezok will come up and attack you. Use Hahli to take care of this Piraka. Hahli weapon is a harpoon that fire four powerful shots, but make sure that you go and retrieve them. Careful Vezok uses a weapon similar to Hahli's. Notice that there are more of those ice poles. behind them are three green towers. Try not to disintegrate all the ice pole right away. Again there is a health bonus for you if you need it. Go through the hall on the right. Choose Hahli for her speed and run quickly to the Voya Nui Key. Don't bother attacking the red tower firing at you. it can't be destroyed. Luckily there are ice poles surrounding it. Once you have the key go to Nuparu and he'll say, "Nice to Know you've got my back! Good going. Now keep moving." Now quickly go back to the hall you came from and go through the now open gate. Level Two has been completed with Hahli and Nuparu joining you: "You took down Vezok and Zaktan! Wow this island is getting crowded. But it's nothing the INIKA can't handle. Get ready-this next area is very hot and probably has twice as many PIRAKA. Good luck!" * Level Three You start by fighting both Hakann and Thok in a room with two locked doors on the top wall and a hallway on the right. Beware of their attacks; fortunately there is a health for one of your Inika. When you defeat Hakann, you collect a key and may go up to the door on the left where you must escape from a red tower and rescue Hewkii who says, "You showed up just in time! I was worried I was finished. Enough about me-it's Piraka time!" After that, go back to the previous room and enter the hallway on the right. You will then enter a room with another locked door at the top. Fight two green towers and Avak; after you defeat him, you earn a key which unlocks the door on the upper right of the beginning room. Past this door is a stage with ground that turns into lava and also Kongu who says: "Thanks for the hand back there. Where to next?" Now fight and defeat Reidak and get the key that will lead you to the exit in the stage where Avak was. List of MP3's * "All of the Above"- by Big City Rock * "Don't try this at Home" - by Punchline * "So Far We Are" - by French Kicks * "Can't Stop" - by Love Arcade * "Learn to Fly" - by Carbon Leaf * "Can't Look Down" - by Zox * "Just Another Girl" - by From Satellite * "Emergency" - by Paramore * "Skip to the End" - by the Futureheads * "Rise"- by Todd Hanigan * "Nothing Left to Hide" by The Realistics * "Gunslinger (Running Out Of Time)" - by Over It * "Out Here All Night" - by Damone Category:Games Category:2006 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Online Games